Heartful Days
by blackpapillon
Summary: AT Karena momen sesederhana apapun bila berhubungan dengan orang yang kau sayangi akan terasa begitu berarti. /ficlet/ /re-up/


_RE-PUBLISHED. I don't own Naruto. Naruto and all authorized characters & trademarks belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Heartful Days**

.

.

.

HUJAN akhir-akhir ini sering mampir.

Hujan sudah turun sejak sore—pas satu jam sebelum jam pulang kerja. Kodok-kodok berlompatan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, bersuara berisik. Kwok, kwok, kwok. Bagai melepas rindu dengan sang hujan.

Agak aneh juga. Sudah lama Konoha tak disambangi hujan. Hujan begitu pelit turun di negara Hi ini. Hanya sesekali datang di akhir musim dingin, pertanda musim semi akan datang. Namun hanya begitu saja. Baru sekarang hujan turun di saat menjelang musim gugur. Anomali cuaca, mungkin saja. Beberapa orang agak kesal karena cuaca buruk ini cukup membuat mereka kerepotan. Tanah jadi berlumpur, janji-janji jadi batal, tak bisa belanja untuk makan malam.

Tapi mungkin kalau kau berada di dalam rumah, duduk di kursi di balik jendela, terbungkus dalam kehangatan, dengan tubuh bermantel dan tangan memegang segelas cokelat panas—mungkin tak ada yang menolak sekalipun di luar hujan.

Seorang wanita menatap pemandangan dari jendela di wilayah kekuasaannya—dapur—dengan antusias. Hujan adalah suatu momen yang patut dirayakan, terlebih kalau dia berada di rumah. Dia begitu menyukai hujan. Jarinya yang lentik mengetuk-ngetuk meja seirama dengan derak pipa yang dialiri hujan. Tampias air bercpratan ke kaca jendela, membuat kaca yang bagian atasnya berdebu itu basah.

Bunyi buih air yang mendidih mengagetkan wanita itu. Dengan sekali sentuhan, ia mematikan kompor. Wanita itu menunduk, mengambil beberapa buah peralatan makan dari dalam lemari dan membereskan karya besarnya—err, masakannya—dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Makan malam sudah selesai, tapi belum waktunya—sehingga ia menyimpan masakan yang baru saja matang itu, dan beralih pada toples kaca di pojok _counter _dapur. Cokelat bubuk. Ah, cokelat panas dan hujan memang pasangan serasi.

Dan di sinilah dia, duduk di sofa yang diletakkan merapat dinding, bersandar dengan memakai selimut yang dijadikan mantel, memegang cokelat panas yang agak manis dengan krim dan _cinnamon _mengapung di atasnya. Enak. Matanya separo terpejam menikmati hangatnya cokelat cair yang meresap ke lidah dan tenggorokannya.

Mata wanita itu menatap jendela yang berembun. Jemarinya terulur, melap kaca sampai bersih. Langit sudah gelap. Hanya ada beberapa titik cahaya lampu yang berpendar, berusaha memberi cahaya di antara derasnya hujan. Tak ada lagi orang di luar. Wanita diam-diam bersyukur tadi dia mendadak mendapat ilham untuk berbelanja lebih awal dari biasa, sehingga ia tidak usah kehujanan. Diliriknya jam. Pukul enam tiga puluh. Rumah yang bersih dan hangat, mantel, makan malam tersedia, cokelat panas, dan uap dari napas yang dingin. Sudah cukup? Tidak.

Kurang satu lagi untuk menyempurnakan definisi 'suasana malam hari' dari seorang Haruno Sakura yang telah berusia dua puluh tahun.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Wajah wanita di sofa itu membentuk seulas senyum hangat.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-kun."

Sudah cukup baginya, meskipun di hari hujan itu suaminya masuk dengan sekali hentakan pintu yang keras, lalu berlari masuk ke kamar tidur mereka sembari membawa setumpuk gulungan dan map separo-basah, rambutnya yang hitam mengkilat terkena tetesan air, rompi jounin-nya basah kuyup.

Ah, ada ralat. Nama wanita yang duduk di sofa dengan mata yang menyipit bertanya-tanya apakah yang terjadi pada suaminya sehingga pulang dengan wajah kusut begitu dan ia masih ragu meskipun ia memperkirakan mungkin ini karena hujan itu sudah berubah, ternyata.

Menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"MAU cokelat panas?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku harus menyelesaikan ini." Kakinya setengah berlari menyusuri lorong, dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar tidur mereka. Sakura menghela napas. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali menyesap cokelatnya dengan nikmat. Meskipun otaknya bekerja menebak-nebak.

Sasuke pulang agak terlambat malam ini. Ya, itu benar. Selingkuh? Main mahyong? Minum-minum? Mana mungkin. Alasannya sudah jelas: hujan.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak akan pernah mengunjungi tempat-tempat semacam itu sepulang kerja, kecuali beberapa kesempatan tertentu—misalnya karena diajak Kakashi merayakan selesainya misi—sekalipun itu tak penting, dan yah, ajakan _jounin_ berambut perak itu penuh dengan paksaan. Dia adalah tipe orang yang selalu tepat waktu, sebisa mungkin.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia melempar tumpukan gulungan ke atas tempat tidur. Tak ada waktu, ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang atau ia akan hanya duduk di kursi menghadap meja, menyeleksi tumpukan dokumen sepanjang hari tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk berlatih sekalipun—apalagi mengerjakan misi. Ia membuka pakaiannya, melemparnya malas-malasan ke atas tempat tidur, lalu memakai kaus baru yang kering dari dalam lemari—tanpa mengeringkan rambutnya.

Kali ini ia merasa agak kesal karena pulang lebih lambat daripada biasanya. Sudah begitu, ia membawa setumpuk pekerjaan ke rumah. Ucapan "selamat datang" dari Sakura sama sekali tak digubrisnya. Urat-urat marahnya nyaris bertonjolan di kepala. Yang benar saja. Seorang _jounin _elit seperti dia, yang sedang dipromosikan menjadi anggota tim ANBU berikutnya, harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas administrasi? _Hei!_

Yaaa, memang seorang _shinobi _tidak melulu harus adu otot—sesekali juga butuh penyegaran otak, tapi bukan berarti harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas administrasi yang notabene urusan pegawai biasa. Kalau begitu, beri saja dia buku TTS.

Ah. Pikirannya mulai berputar-putar, sepertinya. Pria itu membereskan tumpukan baju yang tadi dilemparkan begitu saja di tempat tidur, lalu memasukkannya ke keranjang yang ada di dekat kamar mandi. Berikutnya, membereskan tumpukan gulungan dan buku-buku referensi yang tadi dihempaskannya begitu saja karena emosi dan dibawanya keluar, ke ruang tengah, tempat Sakura berada.

Malam ini tak ada waktu santai.

.

.

.

.

SASUKE melirik dari sudut matanya. Sakura masih duduk di atas sofa. Ia tak begitu memerhatikan apa yang sedang dipegang wanita itu tadi—yang ia dengar tadi sekilas, Sakura menawarkan cokelat panas. Baru ia sadari, tangan wanita itu memegang segelas cokelat panas berkepul. Ah, biar saja. Tak usah pedulikan Sakura dulu, dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepatnya.

Dia sudah mengenal Sakura sejak lama. Karena itu, didiamkan seperti ini pun tak masalah. Wanita ini bukan tipe yang merajuk minta ditemani. Apalagi sudah ada hujan dan cokelat, paduan favoritnya. Wanita itu sudah mengerti, kapan ia tak bisa diganggu, kapan dia marah, kapan dia ingin beristirahat. Sasuke menggelar karpet, duduk di lantai dan mulai menulis sesuatu di kertas-kertasnya. Mulai tekun bekerja. Sepuluh, dua puluh menit.

Ehem.

...dan Uchiha Sasuke sepertinya menyadari sedari tadi pandangan mata hijau istrinya tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan... geli. Yup, geli. Bersandar ke sofa putih ruang tengah mereka yang empuk, Sakura menatap suaminya yang tengah sibuk memeriksa gulungan-gulungan tebal. Sesekali pria itu terlihat agak kerepotan, bahkan cenderung terburu-buru.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sasuke menggerakkan jemarinya dengan gestur tak nyaman, menyisiri rambutnya yang basah dan hitam pekat. Dia tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian—sekalipun itu istrinya sendiri.

Tapi, hei, justru bagian inilah yang menjadi favorit Sakura. Bayangkanlah sendiri: betapa menyenangkannya melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tampak canggung. Sekalipun hanya sebentar, itu kepuasan pribadi. Gelas kosong diletakkannya di meja samping, lalu ia tersenyum manis dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa sambil tertawa renyah. "Tidak. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke merasa wajahnya memanas, lalu kembali menekuni tumpukan dokumennya. Ada beberapa formulir permohonan misi yang harus diperiksa keabsahannya, karena formulir itu berasal dari negara yang jauh—sehingga butuh penyeleksian lebih ketat. Keningnya berkerut membaca deretan pasal-pasal, sesuatu yang jarang ditekuninya karena ia lebih banyak bekerja dalam misi. Tangannya berkali-kali berlari ke rambutnya yang hitam, terkulai karena basah.

Sakura tersenyum. Ya, dia tahu, Sasuke memang selalu mementingkan pekerjaan di atas apapun. Dia bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi berbaring, lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar tidur, mengundang rona pertanyaan dari Sasuke meskipun tak cukup kuat untuk membuyarkan konsentrasinya pada pekerjaan yang sedang dilakoninya. Satu-satunya yang merusak konsentrasinya,—eh, tidak, dua dengan rambut basah—adalah...

Bersin.

Bersin? Yep. –_Huatchi! _Tuh, sekali lagi.

Memang suatu kebodohan kalau dia menembus hujan dengan berlari, sehingga biarpun ia memakai payung, tetap saja ia kebasahan. Padahal alasan utama dia memakai cara normal—alias berjalan di atas tanah dan bukannya melompat dari pohon ke pohon—adalah agar dia bisa berteduh dulu di pinggir jalan. Tapi, tidak.

Didengarnya Sakura tertawa. Sial.

Selanjutnya, wanita itu menghilang ke kamar mereka. Sasuke tak memedulikannya. Baiklah, saatnya untuk berkonsentrasi lagi. Matanya menatap deretan dokumen-dokumen itu dengan mata frustrasi—_huatchi!_ Aih, aih. Lagi-lagi bersin. Pria itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu pun terbuka. Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Sakura yang sedang membawa handuk.

Wanita itu duduk di dekatnya, lalu perlahan menghanduki rambut hitamnya yang benar-benar basah kuyup. Sasuke jengah. Sedang bekerja begini, malah diganggu? Dia bermaksud menyingkirkan handuk—dan tangan Sakura—dari sana, namun tidak.

"Kalau misalnya hujan, kau harus segera mengeringkan kepalamu. Mana bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan kalau begini, kan?"

Ah, memang, kadang Sasuke tak mengerti. Hubungannya dengan wanita adalah suatu hubungan yang amat aneh. Bahkan dengan Sakura sekalipun. Siapapun tahu hubungan mereka di masa kecil: sangat berkesan satu arah. Dan meskipun mereka sudah menikah, Sasuke nyaris jarang, jarang sekali menunjukkan emosinya.

Sakura tersenyum saat pria itu memejamkan mata, lalu bersandar padanya. "Tampaknya kamu capek sekali."

"Yah."

Jarang? Berarti pernah?

Tentu saja.

Karena hanya Sakura yang bisa membuatnya diam dalam keadaan seperti ini, atau yah... merasa nyaman, hanya karena wanita itu ada di rumah. Lega karena Sakura tidak pergi kemana-mana di hari hujan begini. Lega karena...

_Karena?_

Dan selalu, senyuman itu selalu ada.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam-dalam, membuat wajah Sakura tampak bingung. "Ada apa?" wanita itu bertanya, ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan suaminya.

_Kadang ada sesuatu yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh akal sehat saat aku bersama dengan orang lain._ Pria itu mendongak, mata hitamnya bertatapan dengan mata hijau bening istrinya—masih dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Wanita itu, yang begitu sabar menunggunya, mengucapkan selamat datang saat ia pergi begitu lama, yang setia menanti.

Pria itu menyeringai berahasia. Tangannya menyentuh pipi gadis itu dan menggumamkan, "terima kasih."

Sakura tertawa. "Yaaa, sama-sama," katanya sambil memeluk pria itu, "Bagaimana? Kau mau cokelat panas?"

"Boleh."

.

.

.

.

_Terima kasih karena selalu ada.

* * *

_

**Fin

* * *

**

hmmmm lagi-lagi_ oneshot_ labil yang di_re-publish_. _This one is more than two years old. Beware ababilness._

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**Blackpapillon**


End file.
